


Seam

by Kass



Series: Stargate Atlantis fanworks [29]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Kink, M/M, Porn Battle, torn clothes, trousers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-30
Updated: 2009-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I swear, the whole Pegasus Galaxy is a Laurel and Hardy film." Rodney's door opened for him and John followed him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seam

"This never happens to Ronon."

"Rodney," John said, meaning shut up. But Rodney didn't.

"Or Teyla. And I'm sure it's never happened to you."

"We'll be in your quarters in a second," John pointed out, folding his arms because he really wanted to reach out and touch.

The transporter doors opened and Rodney walked out, fast. John caught tantalizing glimpses of his ass and thigh.

"I swear, the whole Pegasus Galaxy is a Laurel and Hardy film." Rodney's door opened for him and John followed him in.

"Rodney," John said, grabbing Rodney's arm to spin him around, and then John gave up on talking and kissed him instead. Rodney's mouth opened right away but his body language was still defensive, and after a moment he pushed John away.

"The whole village is probably still laughing." Rodney craned his neck to try to look at his own backside. "I can't believe I tore another pair of BDUs."

"The whole village didn't notice," John pointed out.

"Bern and Halan got an eyefull!"

"And they're probably wishing they could do this, right now." John knelt at Rodney's feet and reached behind him to slide the fingers of his left hand through the convenient rip in Rodney's pants. Rodney's muscular thigh tensed beneath his touch. John rested his face on Rodney's hip, his other arm coming up so he could cradle Rodney's ass in both hands.

"Fuck," Rodney murmured, sounding surprised and interested.

"Okay," John said amiably, and gave Rodney's ass a squeeze.

"That's not what I -- ohh," Rodney said, train of thought derailing as John nuzzled at him through his BDUs.

"Do you have any idea," John murmured, mouthing the fabric and feeling Rodney harden beneath his lips, "what torture it was, taking your six all day?"

"What? I -- no. Hang on, let me--" Rodney's hands pushed at his head but John didn't take the hint.

"Getting these little glimpses of your ass." John paused to really work Rodney's cock through the cloth.

Rodney shuddered. "Fuck. John. Wait. Let me at least get naked."

"Maybe I don't want you naked," John pointed out. That's when he had the idea. "Here," he said, releasing Rodney's legs, and stood up to kiss him again. This time Rodney pulled him close, his hands cupping John's head and holding him at just the right angle. Their bodies pressed together, hard cock against hard cock, and John smiled into Rodney's mouth.

"Trust me," John murmured, and pushed Rodney onto the bed.

"I do, generally," Rodney pointed out, "though I don't see--"

John turned him over onto his belly. Desire coiled in him at the sight of Rodney's body spread out for him -- especially the place where his dark trousers were torn, revealing the shadowed curve of his asscheek. John bent, parted the cloth with his thumbs, and licked.

Rodney groaned and jerked up as if he wanted to dislodge John, but John held him steady, licking and biting just at the crease of exposed skin. Beneath his hands Rodney twitched, rocking down into the bed and then back up to meet John's mouth. John carefully tore the cloth a few inches further so he could lick a path across the base of Rodney's ass toward his cleft.

"You're -- oh God -- destroying these," Rodney said breathlessly.

"They were going to need repair anyway," John said, and worked his tongue a little more.

"Fuck," Rodney gasped, and came.

Getting Rodney out of his torn and now sticky clothes took a few minutes, but once he was naked he pinned John down and yanked his clothing out of the way, bending to lick luxuriously along John's erection. And then, of course, took his sweet time torturing John to climax, pulling back and gripping the base of his cock tight every time he was almost ready.

"Rodney," John begged, squirming up, and Rodney just grinned.

"You know, the walk back to the gate was pretty drafty," Rodney said, bending to suck and then pulling back to admire John's torment. "But had I realized you were deriving such enjoyment from the view, it might not have been quite so humiliating."

"It was hot," John said. His voice came out lower than he intended. "'S why I didn't let Ronon take the rear -- I didn't want him getting any ideas."

"Huh." Rodney's smile curled John's toes. And then he relented, and dipped his head again, and his hot mouth took John apart at every seam.


End file.
